Love in the Moonlight
by darkangel402
Summary: CHAPTER 9 IS UP! What do you do when something so irresistible is forbidden by all means? Love and hate, all at the same time. I suck at summaries so just check it out! SetoOC. AU plz r&r.
1. A Lover Dead

**Chapter : 1**

A Lover Dead

A shrill scream echoed through the dark forest.

"Bill help . . . please hurry . . . " A cry of a young woman filled the silent night, as she was being brutalized by four heartless juveniles.

Bill looked around to where the voice was coming from, and began to run.

"You son of a bitch! We told you not to mess with our kind . . . " was harshly stated by one of the adolescents, as he tightened his grip upon her delicate neck, while bringing the blade up into the moonlight to show her, her fate.

Struggling to get herself loose, she succeeded in kicking him in the shin, which caused him to let go of her. She fell to the ground, gasping for air as she tried to escape.

"Going somewhere?", she looked up, but realized that she was surrounded by the other three young men. The one with the blade, who slowly rose to his feet, nodded to his partners with an evil grin. They picked her up off of the ground and held her tight so he could finish her off in a painful and slow death.

He then began to trace the sharp the sharp edge of the knife at her neck . . .

Little did they know that two small, dark figures were terrorized in fear as they stood there . . . quietly watching their mother being slaughtered to death.

Bill started to move faster as her voice began to fade in the coldness of the night.

He finally reached her. . . but . . .

it was far too late . . .

too late for anything . . .

There..

Under the tall, still tree . . .

Lay the defunct body . . . the body of his beloved wife . . . Allison.

A tear began to fall from his downcast green eyes, when the young figures rushed out from behind the hollow tree.

The smallest one drenched in tears.

The other, full of hate, anger, revulsion toward everyone . . . including . . . Himself . . .

_**So, did you guys like it so far? If you did, then plz review so I can know if I should add another chapter!**_


	2. Temptation

**_Ok, this story is mainly going to be about Seto Kaiba and my original character. The other characters will just come and go, but are _not_ the main ppl in the story. Sorry that I didn't make myself clear before hand._**

**Chapter: 2**

**Temptation**

Three years later. . .

Seto Kaiba, now thirteen, was walking alone in the midst of the night.

"So, why the long face?" asked a voice.

"Leave me alone, Marik," Seto shot back in a cold tone.

"What? Did I do something wrong? It was your fault that your mother died. . . it was yours, _you_ let those murderers take your mother's life, you didn't even try to-"

"I was only ten okay! Just leave me the fuck alone!" shouted a now angry Seto. It was bad enough that his mom had died that night three years ago, but now he had to deal with this. He knew that Marik was loving every second of it.

"Or else what? Hey, I'm only stating the truth. I guess it's true what they say, huh? 'The truth hurts.'" Seto just kept on walking, trying to erase the image of what had happened that night. . . the last night that he would ever see his mom. . .

FLASHBACK

"You son of a bitch! We told you not to mess with our kind! . . ."

"Going somewhere?. . ."

"Bill, help! Hurry!. . ."

END FLASHBACK

Seto took a deep breath and muttered through clenched teeth.

"I Hate Them!"

Marik interrupted. . . again.

"Well, if you hate them so much. Why don't you come with us. . . your kind. . . your mother's kind? You can trust us, you know."

"But -" Seto began but was cut off by Marik.

"C'mon, don't hesitate, we would never try to hurt you."

"So, you're saying, that I should turn my back on my own dad. . . brother? How could I? They've . . ."

"It's the only way you will ever forgive yourself, the only way that you will ever forget the incident."

"But -"

"C'mon, what do you say? Are you in or are you out?"

"I'm. . . um. . ."

_**Sooooo? Did you guys like it? The story is gunna get better, I promise. All you gotta do is review. That was so corny, but anyway, plz review! **_


	3. Unexpected Betrayal

**Chapter : 3**

Unexpected Betrayal

" C'mon. What do you say? Are you in or out?" Marik asked.

" I'm. . . um. . ."

" Well?" Marik asked getting very impatient.

" I'm, " Kaiba hesitated, " I'm in."

" Good choice. Now since you've turned your bach on them, you're not allowed to those slayer friends of yours."

" What? Why not?" Kaiba asked.

" Well, because you have to kill them. You do want to get them back for what they did to your mother, right?"

" Yeah, but" Kaiba argued.

" Well then. Lets go to the Vampire House and I'll introduce you to the rest of us."

Kaiba looked back to where the slayers were. He couldn't believe that he was going to the enemy's side, but he knew it was worth it, I mean if his dad and brother weren't going to do anything about Allison, then he would. Now his guilt turned into anger towards his own family. How could they just sit there with the people who killed his mom? How?

" Are you coming?" Marik asked interrupting his thoughts.

" Yeah, lets go," Kaiba said. He looked back for the last time but then began to follow Marik without any regrets. He knew that he would be superior in this crowd. He could just feel it . . . and his feelings never lie.

Slayer House

"MOKUBA!" Bill called.

CRASH " Ahhh . . . ow, my head!" Mokuba, now twelve, mumbled. Bill came running into Mokuba's room.

" Are you okay?" bill asked concerned.

" Yeah, I am. So why were you calling me?"

" Do you know where your brother is?"

" No, not really. I mean, he only told me that he was gunna take a walk and that he'd be back whenever he comes."

" I don't why he just leaves without saying anything, especially at this time," Bill sighed.

"Don't worry, Dad. You taught Seto everything he knows, he cold take care of himself," Mokuba said reassuringly.

"You're right, son. Alright, go to bed."

"Aw, c'mon Dad. Seto gets to stay up late!" Mokuba whined.

"Well, Seto is old enough to stay up late, you're not. Now in," Bill said and pointed to Mokuba's bed.

"Fine. G'nite Dad," Mokuba said and got into bed.

"Goodnight Mokuba," and with that Bill walked out of the room and went into his.

(a/n: the Slayer House is where all of the Vampire Slayers stay, so all of the VS's live there.)

Seto never returned that night and he never planned to. Bill became very worried when he hadn't come back for three days. So Bill and Mokuba went out to look for him.

Vampire House

"Hey Seto! We're going hunting . . . you comin'?" some of the guys yelled.

"No. I'll go later!" Seto yelled back from his room.

"Ai'it," and with that, they left. After they had gone. Seto walked out of his room. He decided that after three days, he should really go out and eat. So Kaiba left the Vampire House and started to look for his first prey. Perfect! A slayer! He walked up to her normally.

"Hey Kaiba. Where've you been these past three days?" she asked.

"Oh, nowhere," he said, but was thinking 'to stay away from you and your kind, you stupid bitch.'

"Oh, really? Well, we were all . . ." and Kaiba attacked. She wasn't fast enough to react so he killed her, and oh how it felt so good.

Just then, Bill and Mokuba walked around the corner, and they saw what they never thought they'd see. It pained him to see that Seto Kaiba. His own son, was now against him.


	4. A New Face in Town

_**Ok, here is chapter 4. Hope you guys enjoy it. Well, on with the story...**_

**Chapter : 4**

A New Face In Town

"Dad? Did Seto just do what I think he did?" Mokuba asked, confused at what had just happened.

"Yes, Mokuba. He did," Bill said, sadness in his tone.

"So does that mean that..." Mokuba began but Bill cut him off.

"Seto has turned his back on us. Damn! I saw this coming! Why? Why? Why!" Bill said, his sadness now turning into anger toward life.

"Dad? A-are you okay?" Mokuba asked, frightened at his father's sudden outburst. Bill took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm fine, Mokuba. C'mon, let's go home. Seto has made his choice about where he wants to be. He has chosen his path," Bill said in a calm tone but there was a hint of sadness again.

"Yeah. Do you think he'll regret it?" Mokuba asked as they began walking home.

"Maybe. I'm not sure we'll really find out until he does," Bill said.

"Excuse me," said an unfamiliar voice. Bill and Mokuba turned around and saw a girl.

"Yes?" Bill asked.

"Um. . . can you please tell me where this place is?" she asked very politely.

"Hey! You're the new chick, right!" Mokuba, being the person that he is, basically yelled.

"Um, yeah sure. Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Mokuba Kaiba. And you?"

"I'm Nichole Kaila. Nice to meet you," she said as they shook hands, "so you must be Bill Kaiba, right?

"Yes, I am. You are the new slayer, I presume?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, I am. Oh thank God. I thought that I would get lost, but except, I bump into the leader. Oh, um. . . I'm sorry," Nichole said, now blushing.

"No, no, it's okay. C'mon, follow me and I'll take you to the Slayer House." Bill began walking. They got into the house and everybody turned their attention to Nichole (especially the guys). Nichole had light blue eyes, brunette hair (about 4 inches under her shoulders, cut in layers), she was about 5'8', and she was very hyperactive sometimes. Bill introduced her to everybody and they were all cool. Bill moved Mokuba to one side.

"Mokuba, I know you don't want to do this, but we have to give Seto's room to her."

"What? Why? Isn't there any other room that we could give to her?" Mokuba argued.

"No, Mokuba, there isn't. Now please help me clean it out. We have no choice. Seto's not gunna come back, I don't want to either but we have to," Bill insisted.

"Fine, lets go. . . Dad?" Mokuba said as they were going.

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to tell the rest of them about Seto?" Mokuba asked, hoping the answer would be 'no'.

"Unfortunately, yes, we are."

"Okay, I'll be in my room when you do," Mokuba said. He didn't want to be there when everybody found out because he knew that they would start talking bad about him and he didn't want to hear it.

"No, Mokuba. You need to be there too. This is going to be a meeting and _everybody_ needs to be there, including _you_. Okay, son?"

"Okay."

Bill and Mokuba finally cleaned out Seto's room and fixed it up for Nichole. Mokuba went down and got Nichole so that he could show her her room. After that, Bill, Mokuba, and Nichole went downstairs and Bill called for a meeting.

"I have some bad news," Bill said as they began mumbling about what it could be but as soon as they saw Bill's somber face, they all silenced. Nichole just sat there looking around at everybody.

"Seto. . . Seto will not be with us anymore," Bill finally chocked out.

"What happened? Did someone. . .you know. . . kill him?" asked one person.

"No, he. . . decided that he wants to be with the vampires," Bill said looking down. Within seconds everybody was talking about how he's a back-stabber and everything related to it.

"Who's Seto?" Nichole asked Mokuba.

"He's my brother," Mokuba answered.

"Oh, wow. This must be really tough on you, huh? Hold up, you're a vampire?" she asked, now confused.

"Yeah, well you see, my dad is a slayer and my mom was a vampire,"

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"I mean that she died. No, actually, she was killed. By slayers, and that's why Seto hates them so much. And I guess he got fed up with it and just, you know, turned his back on us," Mokuba said, trying not to sound sad.

"I'm sorry," Nichole said, I mean, what else could she do or say?

"It's alright. It's not so bad. I mean he's only my brother," he said sarcastically.

"That's not so funny. Plus, you don't have to hide your pain, you're not so good at it," she said trying to make him laugh, and she succeeded.

"Oh, so he does laugh," she said, now giggling.

"Sorry. I'm not usually like this. I'm actually the way you are right now," Mokuba said.

"Don't worry about it. So how old is he. . . your brother, I mean," she asked.

"Why?" Mokuba asked suspiciously.

"Not like that. I just wanna know. Is that such a crime?" she answered.

"He's thirteen. You wouldn't believe it, huh? I mean he acts like he could be an adult."

"Hey, I guess he thinks that he could do whatever he wants. I mean, he _can_ do whatever he wants now."

"So, do you like vampires?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"No, I don't. But you're an exception."

"Oh, okay."

"Alright, everybody, it's late! Get to bed!" Bill shouted over all the noise. Little by little everyone got up and left.

Seto was walking around the streets. Suddenly, he found out that he was right next to the Slayer House. 'I bet they all hate me more than they did already,' he thought, ' it's probably better without me, I was only an outcast. I wonder if they miss- no, don't think like that. Of course they don't miss me. They hate me,' and he began to walk away. As he was walking, he looked back and saw that his room light was on. 'Who would be in my room?' Seto thought, 'whatever, it's probably just Mokuba or Dad,' and with that he just walked off. At least with the vampires he had friends that actually gave a damn about him. Seto walked inside the Vampire House and for once felt like he was at home. He walked into his room and plopped down on his bed. Eventually, he fell asleep and dreamt about how his life would have been if his mom was still alive.

_**So, did you guys like it? I know this was, like, way longer than the other chapters but hey. They're gonna get longer though. But anywayz, plz review!**_


	5. Is He Back?

_**Sorry for making you guys wait so long. Hope you're not mad. Well anyways, here goes chapter 5. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 5:

**Is He Back?**

In a year, everybody had forgotten about what Seto Kaiba had done. Now they all viewed him as an enemy and they all wanted to kill him. Mokuba, on the other hand, didn't like the fact that they all hated Seto, but he knew that he couldn't do anything about it. In that year, Nichole and Mokuba got to know each other better and they became close friends. As they became closer, Nichole wanted to know more about his brother: Seto Kaiba.

"So, Mokuba," she said suspiciously, but Mokube knew her too well.

"What do you wanna know now?" he asked sighing.

"Why would you think. . ."she began but Mokuba was looking at her as if to say, 'don't lie to me because you're not good at it,' and she gave in.

"Okay, fine. Why don't you ever talk about your brother?

"Why do you care?" Mokuba asked, hoping she would change the subject.

"Because I wanna know. Is that such a bad thing?" she asked, making an innocent face.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Man, you're such a poo-poo head!"

"Why, thank you,"

"You're welcome, but seriously...why don't you?"

"Because I don't want to,"

"Aw, c'mon. There's got to be a better reason than that!" she exclaimed

"Well,"

"MOKUBA! NICHOLE! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Bill called from downstairs.

"Oh, look! My dad's calling. We'd better go down and see what he wants," Mokuba said quickly and walked out of the room. Nichole rolled her eyes and followed him out.

"Did I not specifically tell you two to clean up the mess you made in the living room?" Bill asked, keeping his cool.

"Um..." they looked at each other and then back at Bill, "yes?"

"Then why is it the same way?"

"We'll go clean it right now," and they ran before Bill could say anything else.

"I love being intimidating," Bill said and walked up to his room

Vampire House

Seto was lying on his bad, trying to sleep, but for some reason, he couldn't. He started to think about his dad and Mokuba. He knew that they must have found out. He just wanted to talk to Mokuba and tell him everything. So, he got up, got dressed and went outside. He started walking toward the slayer house and he finally reached it. He walked around to Mokuba's room window, hoping that Mokuba was there. And to his luck, he was. Seto knocked lightly on his window. Mokuba heard and got up to see what was outside his window. He opened the curtain and saw his brother. Mokuba quickly opened the window ans Seto came in.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled and hugged his brother.

"Not so loud, Mokuba. I don't want anyone else to know that I'm here," Seto said hugging him back.

"How come? What about Dad? I'll call him right now. DA-" and Seto covered Mokuba's mouth.

"Mokuba, don't. I don't want Dad to know either. Don't ask why...I just don't," and he let go of Mokuba's mouth, "I just want us to talk. I mean, you're my little bro. I wanna be a big brother to you even if...even if I am on the other side."

"Okay, sure," Mokuba said, being his optimistic self, "what do you wanna talk about?"

"Well...how have you guys been since I left?"

"We've been good. It took us awhile to get over the time you left, but we kinda got better now,"

"So, has anything new happened?" Seto asked.

"Well...oh yeah! There's a new...um...slayer,"

"What's this slayer's name?"

"Her name is Nichole, why?"

"No reason," Seto answered quickly.

"Okay...no wait! Seto, I know that face. What are you up to? Seto, you can't kill her," Mokuba said.

"Mokuba, Mokuba, Mokuba. Who said I was going to kill her? I would never do such a thing."

"Hmph, yeah right. You'd kill her if you really wanted to...but please don't," Mokuba pleaded.

"Fine. But she messes with me, I'm sorry, but I will,"

"Okay, she won't mess with you,"

"Alright. So whatchu up to?" Seto asked.

"Nothing," Mokuba answered.

"Okay, well here goes the famous question. Do you like anyone?"

"Um. . .well," Mokuba began.

"You do, don't you? C'mon, tell me,"

"I don't really wanna tell anybody,"

"Mokuba, I'm not just anybody. I'm your older brother. I deserve to know," Seto argued.

"Okay, fine. I like...um...Serenity," Mokuba whispered as if someone was trying to listen to their conversation.

"You do? She's Wheeler's sister right?" he asked.

"Yeah, she is," Mokuba answered.

"So...you gunna ask her out or what?"

"No way! I can't!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"What do you mean you can't? Is there some law that says so?" Seto asked.

"Well..."

"Didn't think so. Now you will ask her out and be happy. Understand?"

"I understand. When should I ask her out, Master?" Mokuba said sarcastically.

"Hmm...lets see. How 'bout tomorrow?" Seto said.

"Seto, I was kidding. Why would I ask you that?" Mokuba asked, trying to sound mean.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably cuz I'm your older than you and that means that I know more than you," Seto challenged.

"Oh yeah? Well, I know things too. And plus, you're not smart...I am,"

"No actually, I got that gene. You're not smart," Seto said jokingly.

"I'm not?" Mokuba asked, acting stupid.

"Nope. Whoever told you that lie is wrong,"

"You know, you're really mean," Mokuba said.

"I know. It's my nature," Seto answered back. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Mokuba? Who are you talking to?" Bill's voice came through the door.

"Uh...no one Dad. I'm just...um...watching t.v," Mokuba answered quickly.

"Okay, well...go to bed. It's really late," Bill said.

"Alright Dad. Goodnight,"

"Goodnight Mokuba," Bill said and walked away.

"I think I should leave," Seto said.

"Sure, see you...when?" Mokuba asked.

"Maybe in a few days. Or I'll just come every other day...I mean, night,"

"Okay, bye," Mokuba said.

"Bye," and with that, Seto left. 'I can't tell anyone about this,' Seto thought, 'if I do, they might think that I'm gunna turn my back on them.' Seto finally reached the Vampire house. He walked straight to his room and sat on his bed. He began to think about the new slayer, Nichole. He lay down on his bed and kept wondering if she was the one who, now, had his room. As he thought about this, his eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep.

_**sooooooooooooo...good, bad, okay? C'mon ppl! You've gotta review!**_


	6. Nichole

**_hey guys...sry for the long wait but anyways...here goes chapter 6. _**

Chapter: 6

Nichole

Nichole was walking around Domino and doing her job. Obviously, it was night, so all of the vampires were out and she was just waiting for one of them to try and attack her. And of course, one of them came.

"Don't you know its dangerous for a girl like you to be walking out on the streets at night?" he asked.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't. What are you gunna do about it?" Nichole answered back. The vampire was surprised at how fearless she was.

"You think you're tough, don't you, little girl?" he asked.

"Oh, I know I'm strong," Nchole replied and punched him square in his nose. He stumbled back a bit as he held his nose.

"You bitch! You're a slayer!"

"Did you guess that all by yourself? Oh, you're so smart!" Nichole said and kicked him in his crotch. He fell to the ground, obviously, in a lot of pain. So she took out her knife and flung it straight into his heart. She smiled to herself as he turned into dust. She had killed yet another one of those blood-sucking morons. She picked up her knife, put it back into her pocket, and began walking again. She hated vampires with a deep passion (except for Mokuba). 'They killed my family, and now it's payback time,' she thought. As she walked further down the street, it began to get foggy. Suddenly, she saw a silhouette and she began to walk towards it. She thought she heard footsteps, so she looked behind her and when she looked back to where the silhouette was, it was gone. She looked around and saw no sign if anyone. 'That's weird,' she thought. She looked at her watch, it read 3:45 am. 'Wow, it's late. I should get home,' she thought and she began to walk back to the slayer house. She walked into her room, changed into some shorts and a t-shirt, and lay down on her bed. She didn't know why, but she was exhausted. But as she tried to go to sleep, she couldn't. She kept wondering about the silhouette she had seen earlier. She didn't know if it was real or if her mind was just playing tricks on her. She eventually decided that she must have imagined it and finally fell asleep.

That morning, she woe up around noon. She went downstairs and as she was about to walk into the living room, Serenity ran up to her and pulled her aside.

"Woah, Serenity. Why are you so hyped up?" Nichole asked.

"Guess what?" Serenity exclaimed.

"Umm...I give up. What?" Nichole said. She didn't feel like guessing.

"Ok fine. Mokuba just asked me out!" she exclaimed and started to jump up and down. Now Nichole was hyped up too and she began to jump up and down as well.

"Are you serious? He did! That's awesome!" Nichole said as they stopped jumping.

"I know! It is! I didn't even know he liked me or anything," Serenity said. She was so happy.

"So, when's your date?" Nichole asked.

"Tonight, at six o'clock," Serenity answered.

"That's cool. Congrats. Hope you two have fun," Nichole said.

"Thanks, we will," Serenity answered.

"But not too much fun, okay. We don't want anything bad to happen, now do we?" Nichole said with a smile.

"Yes, Mother. Not too much fun. That would be very bad," Serenity replied, also smiling.

"Alright, as long as we've got that cleared up," Nichole said.

"Okay...so I'll see you later, k?" Serenity said.

"Okay, c'ya," Nichole answered and Serenity walked away. Nichole was really happy that the both of them were going to go out. However, for some reason, she wasn't feeling herself that day. She was quieter and less short-tempered. But nobody seemed to notice except for Mokuba. So, he came up to her to find out what's wrong.

"Hey," he said when he reached her.

"Hey," she replied.

"Is something wrong? You're acting different today," he asked.

"No, it's nothing. I guess I'm just tired for some reason," she answered.

"Are you sure?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Yes, I'm sure. So, I hear you and Serenity are going out today," she said with a smile, just to show him that she was okay.

"Yeah, we are," he said happily.

"Don't screw it up," she warned, pointing a finger at him.

"Don't jinx me. Remember, I'm your friend. You don't jinx friends," he said

"Are you sure?" Nichole answered.

"Yes, I'm positive," he said, hoping she would agree.

"Mokuba, you know that there is no such thing as jinxing. Especially a vampire," she said, shaking her head.

"There could be. You never know," he said.

"I know everything," Nichole said, as if that was something that everybody should know.

"Yeah, sure you do...you just keep telling yourself that. It might come true one day," Mokuba said. They always joked around like that. So they began to talk for a long time and then Nichole looked up at the clock.

"Uh, Mokuba?"

"Yeah?"

"It's five thirty, don't you think you should go and get ready?" she asked.

"It's what!" he exclaimed.

"Five thirty," she said again.

"Okay, I should really go. C'ya later!" he said as he began to go to his room.

"Have fun," she said.

"Thanks," he said and ran up the stairs.

That night, Nichole didn't go out to kill. She didn't feel like doing anything. She went up to her room and, got her CD player, a magazine, lay down on her bed and began reading it while listening to her CD player.

Mokuba and Serenity went out and had fun. He asked Serenity if she would be his girlfriend at the end of their date and she answered 'yes.'

Another day had gone by like the speed of light.

_**sooooo? did you like it?  
well if you did then you know what to do...REVIEW!**_


	7. Just Another Normal Day?

_**Thanx for the reviews...  
Alright, here goes chapter 7! Enjoy!**_

**Ch. 7**

**Just Another Normal Day?**

Four years had passed since that day(a/n: I usually like to get to the point...hehe...) Nichole, Mokuba, and Serenity were 17 years old. Mokuba and Serenity were still together and the three of them were the best of friends.

Nichole was walking around Domino, as usual, doing her job. She had killed about 10 vampires that night and wasn't planning on stopping there. As she was walking, she saw a group of guys standing around and talking. She looked at her watch. 2:15am. 'They must be vampires,' she thought, 'but there's only one way to find out,' and she began walking towards them. One of the guys saw her and motioned for the rest of them to look. She walked right up to them acting as though she was just an ordinary person.

"Do any of you guys know where the closest gas station is?" she asked.

"Yes, but I don't think you'll ever reach it," one of the guys said. 'Bingo!' she thought.

"Oh, and why not?" she asked innocently.

"Because tonight's the last you'll ever walk again," he said expecting to see her try to run away, but instead, she said.

"Really? I thought it was the other way around," and with that, she suddenly flung her knife into his heart.

"Anyone else?" she asked. The rest of the guys transformed into their vampire forms and began to attack her. Nichole had had enough training from Bill to protect herself so she killed them in less than 20 minutes. She put her knife back to where it belonged and she began walking. As she walked further down the street, it became foggier. 'Woah, de ja vu.'And then she saw the silhouette again. This time she wasn't going to lose sight of it. She walked up to the silhouette and figured out that it was a guy. His back was toward her so she walked up closer to him.

"Excuse me," she said when she got near him. He didn't turn around but only turned his head slightly to the side.

"What?" he said coldly.

"Could you turn around?" she asked.

"I could," he said, his voice changing to be calm.

"Well, then turn around," Nichole could tell she wasn't going to like this guy.

"Make me," he said with a smirk, but he knew she couldn't see his face. Nichole was getting impatient with him so she grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Do you like to piss people off?" she asked him, annoyed.

"Does it show?" he asked, still smirking. He knew it was getting to her but why should he care?

"Yes it does, actually," she snapped.

"Good,"

"Good? What the hell do you mean 'good'?" she practically yelled. He could tell she was very short-tempered, but that wasn't his problem.

"I mean that its good that it shows because I want it to show. Man, other people would catch on quickly," he said shaking his head.

"Are you calling me stupid!" Nichole exclaimed. Now she was mad.

"No, of course not. Why..." he began sarcastically.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" she cut him off.

"Aww. Is the wittle baby getting mad?" he asked mocking a baby voice.

"I don't know who you are and I already hate you. You're such a bastard!" she yelled at him.

"Why, thank you," he said.

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Well you should be happy that I took it as one."

"Oh, is that a threat?"

"No. Just a warning."

"And what are you gunna do about it, huh?"

"Nothing...yet,"

"Yet?"

"Do I have to explain that too? Wow, you really are stupid," and that did it. Nichol burst. She punched him in his face, but all he did was take a step to his side just to keep himself balanced. He looked at her through his bangs that, now, covered his eyes. She noticed that his eyes were deep blue. He spat out some blood and stood up straight. He wasn't playing around anymore.

"You throw a decent punch for a girl. But then again...you're no ordinary girl, are you?" he said with sarcasm in his voice.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"I'm just saying that I know what you really are," he said, now smirking.

"Okay, so what am I?"

"A slayer," he said simply.

"How did you..."she began but then she gasped.

"I see you're catching on," he said, his smirk widening.

"I knew there was something different about the second that I saw you!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever. So lets cut to the chase...you gunna try and kill me or what?"

"With pleasure," she said and threw a punch at him. He caught her wrist and she tried to punch him with her other wrist but he caught that one too.

"Let go of me you bastard!" she yelled as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"No," was all he said and gripped on to her wrists tighter.

"LET GO!" she yelled.

"No," he said again but this time he pulled her close to him so that their bodies were touching, and he held her by her waist.

"What the fuck are you doing! Let me go!" she yelled and began struggling to get out of his grip again. He finally let go of her and then smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or I'll do it for you," she said darkly.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," he replied sarcastically.

"You know what? I'm not gunna let you get to me. No matter how fuckin' annoying you are," she said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Sure, babe. Whatever you say,"

"Don't call me _babe_. You have no right. What the hell am I doing talking to you for? I'm just gunna leave, okay? Okay. Goodbye!" she said and walked away.

Seto just smirked. 'So, I finally get to meet the new slayer,' he thought, 'this is gunna be interesting.'

_**Did you guys like this chapter? I hope you did...well the rating is going to go up to R or going by the new one, M. Reason being, there is going to be a few cussing (I know there already has but please, bear with me) and also a naughty scene in one of the chapters to come. So yeah, please review or elseI won't update! plz? hehe, yeah...so review!**_


	8. OMG!

**hey ppls...the rating has officially gone up...okay...it's nothing that bad but i'd rather be safe about it...but anyways...hope u guysenjoy it!**

**Ch. 8**

**OMG!**

'What a bastard!' she thought, 'I can't believe he would do that!' Nichole was furious at what had just happened. She finally reached the slayer house and waled in. She was so mad that she slammed the door behind her.

"Don't slam the door!" Bill yelled from the living room.

"Sorry!" she yelled back and she went to her room. Mokuba figured that she was mad so he went after her. He knocked on her room door.

"Go away," she said.

"Nichole, its me. Let me in," Mokuba said, "tell me what's wrong." Nichole opened the door and Mokuba walked in. He pulled a chair and sat down as Nichole lay down on her bed.

"Okay, now. Tell me why you're so mad," he said.

"It's nothing," Nichole said.

"Yeah, sure. That's why you're still mad?" Mokuba said.

"It's nothing...really," Nichole said.

"Nichole, tell me," Mokuba said once more.

"No," Nichole said.

"Nichole, you're not gunna feel better until you actually talk to someone about it. Trust me," Mokuba said.

"What are you? My psychiatrist?" Nichole said.

"Um...I could be," Mokuba said, smirking.

"No...you couldn't," Nichole said.

"Tell me!" Mokuba whined.

"Alright, fine!" Nichole said. She hated it when Mokuba whined.

"Well," Mokuba said.

"Okay, so...I was walking on the streets, like I usually do, and then it got all foggy all of a sudden. Then I saw this silhouette and so I went up to him and I asked him if he could turn around and then we got into this big argument," she took a deep breath, "and then, I tried to punch him and I did the first time, but the second and third, he caught my wrists and then, what really pissed me off was when he just pulled me closer to him and held me by my waist. I mean, what a bastard! He was a vampire too. Ugh! He pissed me off so badly!" she finally finished.

"Wait...hold up. He was a vampire? And you couldn't kill him? Wow, Nichole, are you losing your edge?" Mokuba asked sarcastically.

"Shut up," she said, now kind of smiling.

"So, um, how did this guy look?" Mokuba asked suddenly.

"Why do you care?" Nichole answered back.

"Just tell me. I wanna know."

"Okay. He was tall, like about 6'1" or 6'2". He had dark blue eyes, brown hair. He was wearing black slacks with a black dressy shirt...why do you wanna know anyway?"

"No reason, just curious," Mokuba answered casually. Nichole eyed him at first , but then gave up.

"Alright. I'm gunna sleep now. I'm really tired," Nichole said.

"Oh, sure. Goodnight," Mokuba answered as he walked out of her room.

"Night!" she called after him. Mokuba walked into his room and began pacing around. 'What if he tries to kill her?' he kept thinking, 'no I can't let it happen. Didn't he say he was coming tonight? What time is it?' Mokuba was just going crazy.

"What the hell is up with you?" Seto suddenly popped up out of nowhere and asked.

"WHAT THE FUCK! HOW DID YOU GET IN!" Mokuba yelled, terrified.

"Alright, man. Calm down. Your window was open so I came in. And do you wanna wake everybody up?"

"Oh, right, sorry," Mokuba said, lowering his voice.

"So, what's up?" Seto asked.

"What's up? What's up? Seto, I told you that you couldn't hurt her and –"

"Mokuba. Shut. Up. I didn't hurt her. I only messed with her head a little. You know I never break promises," Seto said.

"Yeah, but. You really pissed her off," Mokuba said.

"Mouki, that was my intention," Seto said with a smirk.

"That's wrong," Mokuba said, shaking his head.

"I know. Don't you love it?"

"Shut up," Mokuba said and Seto laughed.

"So, anything new since the last I visited?"

"No, not really. What's new with you?"

"Nothing, I – "

Suddenly, the door opened and Nichole walked in.

"Mokuba, do you know – " she began, but stopped when she saw him. She looked from Seto to Mokuba, Mokuba to Seto.

"You – what – how – why – ? I am so confused. What the hell is going on here!" Nichole exclaimed.

"Um, Nichole...this is my...brother...Seto," Mokuba said slowly.

"Your brother? How could a jerk like him be your brother?"

"By blood?" Mokuba answered, not really sure if he should have or not.

"That was a rhetorical question," she said to Mokuba, then turned her attention to Seto, "and I _hate_ you."

"Aww, now why would you hate me? I've never done anything wrong," Seto said mockingly.

"You're breathing, aren't you?" Nichole answered coldly.

"Yes. And so are you," Seto said.

"You are such a bastard!" she yelled at Seto and then turned to Mokuba, "okay, Mokuba, I'm just gunna go to my room. Sorry for interrupting," she said apologetically.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again," Seto said, knowing that he was pushing her buttons.

"Oh, fuck you," she said.

"Anytime," Seto said with a wink. Nichole was lost for words, but then.

"As I said before. Fuck you," and with that. She stormed out of Mokuba's room.

"Seto, that wasn't nice," Mokuba pointed out.

"Mokuba, Mokuba, Mokuba. When will you learn? I don't _do_ nice, remember?"

"Oh, I remember all right. But why can't you be nice just for one day?"

"Because being nice makes others want to take advantage of you. Because being nice is bullshit,"

"Okay, okay. Sorry I asked," Mokuba said.

"No, don't be. Sorry I snapped. Hey, you might wanna tell Nichole to not tell anyone about me," Seto said, "and plus I gotta go eat, bye,"

"Bye. Remember. Nichole is off-limits,"

"Sure, Mokuba. Bye,"

"I'm serious. Seto – "

"I know. Bye," Seto said and left.

"Bye," Mokuba said, wanting to trust him, but couldn't. I mean, if Seto didn't promise it, then something was up. Mokuba just had to figure out what it was.

**sooooo...you guys likey? well, if ya do...then you know what your job is in the process...review!  
yeah, soi don't think it'll be that long for next update...at least, i hope it won't...but yeah, review!**


	9. Nichole's Lucky Day

_Sorry for the late update! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

**Ch. 9**

**Nichole's Lucky Day?**

Three nights had passed since the incident. Nichole had gotten over the fact that Seto was Mokuba's brother even though she still wanted to kill him because of their first meeting. Nichole was walking through the streets, a usual, and killing all the vampires that came her way. Suddenly, she felt strong, muscular arms hold her by her waist from behind. She quickly turned around and there, standing right before her was none other than Seto Kaiba.

"What do you want now?" she asked, sounding a bit annoyed and getting out of his grip.

"Now, why you gotta be like that?"

"Be like what? You're the one who's always pissing me off and you expect me to be nice to you? I wouldn't even _think_ about being nice you. You're a lousy jerk who only thinks of yourself and you annoy me. Plus, you're a vampire. I _hate_ vampires. Not Mokuba though. . . he's different."

"Mmhmmm," was all he said. Then, suddenly, he burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny!" she yelled.

"Nothing, nothing," he said between breaths, while still laughing a bit.

"Ugh! You are so annoying! Why? Why do you do this to me?" she whined, looking up. Seto stopped laughing and looked up to see who she was talking to.

"Uhh, Nichole? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, "just leave me alone. What part of it don't you understand?"

"Hm, let's see. All of it," he said smirking.

"You know," she said, pointing a finger at him, "you are the biggest jerk I have ever met in my life," Seto just looked at her and then held her finger and put it down.

"One, thank you. And two, don't point your finger at me. I _hate_ that."

"Now I have something to taunt you with. Excellent," she said and tried to pull her finger out of his grip, but she couldn't. She took a deep breath and let it out loudly.

"Let go of my finger," she said as calmly as she could, "please" she added through gritted teeth as she glared at him.

"You see, I don't know about that. I don't think I should," he said, knowing that he was getting her mad.

"DAMMIT! Will you at least once just not get me so freakin' mad!"

"Maybe. But what if I like to see you mad?"

"Wha – what's that supposed to mean?"

"It mean that I like seeing you mad," Seto said. He knew he was toying with her mind and he loved it. Sometimes I wonder why I couldn't live a normal life and not know about creatures like you," Nichole said trying to control how much hate and anger she was keeping inside. Seto was about to say something back to her when his cell phone began to ring. Nichole looked him up and down as if to say, '_you_ have a cell phone?' He finally hung up.

"Sorry babe, I know how much you love having me around, but duty calls," he said and did the most unexpected thing. He kissed her, winked and then disappeared. Nichole stood there, shocked. One part of her was saying, 'find him and kill him,' and he other part of her was saying, 'take me to the Candy Shop,' she shook her head to get those thoughts out and then her anger took over. 'I cannot believe he did that! I am so gunna get him back!' she kept thinking as she was walking home. 'Just let him come to me one more time, just let him. I will kill him so fast he wouldn't know what hit him.' She finally got to the slayer house and she walked in, hoping people wouldn't ask why she was so mad. And fortunately, no one did. She walked straight up to her room, closed the door, locked it, and she laid down on her bed. She began thinking about Seto as she drifted off to a deep sleep.

**_REVIEW PLEASE! Thanx!_ **


End file.
